supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-91.44.171.77-20141013191221
"Rein mir euch!", signalisierte Bridget den übrigen, auf der Veranda stehenden Jägern, welche tatsächlich ins Haus zurück gingen. Bridget beeilte sich, die Stufen herunterzuspringen und Hillary zu begrüßen, doch Jensen folgte ihr. Als Hillary ihn sah, gefror ihr das Lächeln und auch Jensens Gesichtsausdruck versteinerte sich. "Hillary, hi-", begann die Jägerin, wurde jedoch sofort von Jasons Schwester unterbrochen. "Was macht er hier?! Ist das irgendwie ein schlechter Scherz?" "Hill. Ich- Es ist so schön dich zu sehen.", flüsterte Jensen und schob sich vor Bridget um seine Ex-Freundin eingehender zu mustern. "Tu nicht so als wären wir alte Freunde! Ich dachte, du wärst tot! Und dann dachte ich nur noch du bist ein Arsch und dann sagte mir jemand, das du tot bist. Und du siehst scheiße aus." "Das ist es, was du zu mir sagst? Ich seh scheiße aus?" "Was denkst du, was ich dir sage? Soll ich mich an deinen Hals werfen und heulen und Gott dafür danken, dass du da bist? Du hast mich sitzen gelassen! Ich war am Ende! Es hat ewig gedauert, über dich hinweg zu kommen!" "Es war nicht so, wie du denkst, ich musste gehen! Deon Vater-", versuchte Jensen zu erklären, würde jedoch ebenfalls unterbrochen. "Oh halt bloß meinen Vater da raus! Du hast Mist gebaut!" "Hey!", rief Bridget laut dazwischen und schubste Jensen hinter sich,"Das reicht jetzt! Ich bin übrigens Bridget." Hillary blinzelte und starrte Jensen noch eine kleine Ewigkeit an, bevor sie sich Bridget zuwandte und sie in die Arme schloss. "Ich- Verzeih, meine Manieren. Ich wollte dich schon so lange treffen und dann ignoriere ich dich. Schön dich kennenzulernen." Jason hatte Recht, Hillary musste die netteste Person sein, die Bridget je getroffen hatte. "Ich bin hier wegen Jason.", improvisierte Jensen, als er den Gesichtsausdruck der Jägerin sah. Hillarys Lächeln war wie weggewischt und sie war plötzlich leichenblass. "Was ist mit Jason?" "Ich... Ich klär das. Geh zu den anderen, sag Mei, sie soll sich um deine Wunden kümmern. Mei ist die mit den blauen Augen. Draco besorgt Essen soweit ich weiß. Erhol dich und hab ein Auge auf den Rest, kannst du das bitte machen? Erzähl ihnen, was du mir erzählt hast, mit Gott. Sag ihnen, ich habe gesagt, sie können dir vertrauen." Hillary sah Bridget verwirrt an, Jensen nickte und ging, nicht ohne Bridget mit einer tröstenden Bewegung den Arm zu streifen. "Gehen wir ein paar Schritte?", fragte die Brünette die etwas kleinere Blondine mit den blauen Augen. Hillary nickte abwesend und sie gingen gemeinsam in Richtung Wald. "Es ist etwas Schlimmes.", flüsterte die Blondine, mehr zu sich selbst. Am Waldrand blieben die Mädchen stehen. Als Hillary die Tränen in Bridgets Augen sah, umarmte sie sie wortlos, auch ihre flossen die Tränen die Wangen hinab. "Es war ein Autounfall, i-ich glaube, ich bin Schuld. Wir hatten Streit, er ist einfach gefahren und ich habe ihn angerufen und dann, dann, dann-", Bridgets Stimme brach. Eine Weile war nichts zu hören, außer dem Atmen von Hillary und Bridget, bis letztere ein:"Es tut mir so leid.", hervorbrachte. Zu ihrer Überraschung löste Hillary sich ais der Umarmung, legte die eine Hand unter Bridgets Kinn und mit der anderen wischte sie der Brünetten die Tränen von den Wangen. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Menschen sterben. Und bei Jason war ich mir immer sicher, dass er früher stirbt als ich. Ich dachte nur- Ich habe doch gesagt, ich hätte Neuigkeiten. Ich dachte, ich könnte es Jason erzählen, ich hätte gerne sein Gesicht gesehen.", Hillary lachte ein bitteres Lachen, bei dem sich bloß ihre Mundwinkel leicht hoben. Bridget sah sie fragend an. "Ich bin verlobt. Und... Und schwanger." Die Jägerin presste die Hände auf den Mund. "Das- Ich- Er hätte Freudentränen in den Augen gehabt." Hillary nickte lächelnd. "Ich weiß. Ich schätze, ich wollte nur sehen, wie seine Augen größer werden und er den Mund überrascht öffnet um mich dann in die Arme zu schließen und in mein Ohr zu flüstern, wie glücklich ihn das mache."